


Το Φεστιβάλ Των Βάρδων

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Αφού πείστηκε να συμμετάσχει στο πασίγνωστο Φεστιβάλ των Βάρδων στη Ρώμη, ο Κακοφωνίξ, μαζί με τον Καλλίφωνο και τη Μαεστρία, μπλέκει σε περιπέτειες στην μεγαλούπολη του τότε γνωστού κόσμου.
Relationships: Cacofonix/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ήταν η ώρα της συνηθισμένης βόλτας του Μαζεστίξ, πάνω στην ασπίδα του φυσικά. Η ηρεμία και η γαλήνη φαινόταν στο πρόσωπό του, ίσως περισσότερο από άλλες φορές.

Ο Αστερίξ και ο Οβελίξ τύχαινε να επιστρέφουν από το καθιερωμένο κυνήγι αγριογούρουνου, με... Αρκετή λεία για μεσημεριανό.

"Αρχηγέ! Καλημέρα! Πολύ χαρούμενο σε βρίσκω σήμερα!"

"Μα πώς να μην είμαι, Αστερίξ! Ξέρεις τι είναι αυτές τις μέρες; Το Ετήσιο Φεστιβάλ Βάρδων!"

"Ε, και;"

"Ο Κακοφωνίξ αποφάσισε να συμμετάσχει για πρώτη φορά! Ο Βάρδος από το χωριό του Θρασύβουλου τον έπεισε μέσω αλληλογραφίας!"

"Σου ξαναλέω, ε και;"

"Μα τι δεν καταλαβαίνεις;!" Είπε και έκανε νόημα στους μεταφορείς του να χαμηλώσουν για να του πει χαμηλόφωνα. "Ένας ολόκληρος μήνας χωρίς _μπαλάντες_! Θα έχουμε την ησυχία μας!"

"Το άκουσα αυτό, βάρβαρε, αλλά ούτε που με νοιάζει τώρα! Εγώ φεύγω από εδώ, ευκαιρία να αποδείξω το ταλέντο μου!" Είπε ακατάδεκτα ο Κακοφωνίξ, που είχε αφήσει την πόρτα του σπιτιού του ανοιχτή για να παίρνει φρέσκο αέρα καθώς έφτιαχνε μανιωδώς τις βαλίτσες του, προσέχοντας να μην ξεχάσει τίποτα σημαντικό.

"Για να δούμε... Λύρα, κιθάρα, σημειωματάριο, καλά ρούχα, εκείνο το καλό άρωμα από τη Λουτέτσια..."

Ο Αστερίξ τον κοίταξε με αυτό το κλασσικό άνετο και λίγο πονηρό χαμόγελο. "Πρόσεχε μην ξεχάσεις το κεφάλι σου με τόση αφοσίωση!" Είπε και κράτησε το γέλιο του.

"Δεν σου επιτρέπω!" Γύρισε και του είπε με νεύρα και κόκκινη μούρη.

"Καλά, μη ξεσπάς στον φίλο μου επειδή είσαι ερωτευμένος, ωχού! Πάμε, Αστερίξ, δε σε βλέπω από την πείνα!"

"Δεν επιτρέπω σε κανέναν σας!!" Αυτή τη φορά τα νεύρα του ακούστηκαν λίγο σαν τις μπαλάντες του...

Φυσικά, σύντομα ήρθε η περίεργη ώρα να τον αποχαιρετήσει όλο το χωριό.

"Λοιπόν, Κακοφωνίξ, θυμίσου ότι πας στη Ρώμη, τα μάτια σου δεκατέσσερα! Ορίστε ένας ασκός Μαγικό Ζωμό για επιπλέον προστασία!" Είπε με σοβαρότητα ο Πανοραμίξ και του έδωσε το φίλτρο.

"Α, ευχαριστώ... Να σας πω και ένα αποχαιρετιστήριο τραγουδάκι πριν φυγω;"

"Δ- ΔΕΝ ΠΡΟΛΑΒΑΙΝΕΙΣ, ΘΑ ΧΑΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΑΜΑΞΑ!" Είπε όλο το χωριό ομόφωνα.

".... Για σένα το λέμε!" Συμπλήρωσε ο Μαζεστίξ και σκούπισε τον ιδρώτα από το κούτελο.

"Καλά, ό,τι πείτε, Φιλισταίοι! Αντίο σας!"

"Ν- ναι, στο καλό, στο καλό!"  
-  
Ρώμη. Το κέντρο του πολιτισμού στο 50π. Χ. Το μέρος που πολλά πράγματα λάμβαναν χώρα, από συγκινητικά ρομάντζα μέχρι τα μεγαλύτερα φεστιβάλ της οικουμένης. Μια πόλη θαύμα.

Και επιτέλους, το ταξίδι του Κακοφωνίξ τελείωσε -ευτυχώς για τον καροτσέρη, σχεδόν δεν ένιωθε τα αυτιά του πλέον...

"Μα καλά αυτοί οι βάρδοι! Σε πιάνει πονοκέφαλος!" Είπε σε έναν συνάδελφο, καθώς σταμάτησαν μπροστά από το Ωδείο, ένα μεγαλοπρεπές, αλλά απλό κτίριο σε κεντρικό σημείο στην πόλη.

"Εμένα μου λες;! Αυτή η Γαλάτισσα κόντεψε να με πεθάνει!"

"Μαεστρία, κι εσύ εδώ;!" Είπε έκπληκτος ο Κακοφωνίξ, αφού είδε τη γνωστή του να βγαίνει από την άμαξα.

"Μα εγώ έρχομαι κάθε χρόνο φυσικά! Πώς και επέλεξες να μας τιμήσεις κι εσύ αυτή τη φορά;"

"Ω, με έπεισε κάποιος...." Είπε ενώ γινόταν κατακόκκινος.

"Έι, Μεταφορίξ! Χρόνια και ζαμάνια! Κι εσύ εδώ, Κάιους Τάξιους Λουτετσιανέ; Τι σύμπτωση, κι εγώ έφερα έναν βάρδο, ευγενικότατος κύριος!"

Και ενώ ο τρίτος καροτσέρης συνάντησε κάποιους παλιούς φίλους, φάνηκε και αυτός ο _κάποιος_ του Κακοφωνίξ.

Όταν τον είδε ένιωσε τους παλμούς του να ανεβαίνουν λίγο. Κούνησε το χέρι ψηλά, κι εκείνος χαμογέλασε. _Ε, τώρα είμαι σίγουρος ότι είναι ο δέκατος τρίτος από τους θεούς!_

"Κακοφωνίξ! Επιτέλους σε ξαναβλέπω!" Του είπε όταν τον πλησίασε και τον αγκάλιασε. "Μου έλειψες..."

Για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, απλά κοίταζαν ο ένας τον άλλο σαν ανόητοι και είχαν κοκκινήσει τόσο που από μακριά ίσως να φαίνονταν σαν ντομάτες αντί για άνθρωποι.

"Ιού! Πόσο μέλι πια! Πάμε επιτέλους μέσα, θα αρχίσει η δεξίωση έναρξης!" Τους διέκοψε η Μαεστρία και τους υπενθύμισε τι γινόταν.

"Ω, μα ναι... Σωστά... Εμείς έτοιμοι γι αυτό ήμασταν! Έτσι, Καλλίφωνε;;"

"Πάντα, δεν το συζητώ!"

"Άντε, πάμε λοιπόν! Ανυπομονώ να δω τα μούτρα αυτού του Διεσοϋφεσίξ!"

Τότε ο Κακοφωνίξ χαμογέλασε πονηρά και τη σφαλιάρισε απαλά. "Α, μπα, σου αρέσει αυτός ο _πως τον λένε_ ;!"

"ΟΥΤΕ ΓΙ ΑΣΤΕΙΟ, ΠΑΝΙΒΛΑΚΑ!" Η Μαεστρία έγινε έξω φρενών και τον κοπάνησε στο κεφάλι. "Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι εστί Διεσοϋφεσίξ! Ένα φαλλοκρατικό γουρούνι του συστήματος!"

"Καλά, ντε... Δεν τον ξέρω τον άνθρωπο!"

"Τώρα που θα τον μάθεις, θα δεις!"

"Από που τον ξέρεις;" Ρώτησε ο Καλλίφωνος με περιέργεια, καθώς δεν ήξερε τι παίζει στη Γαλατία.

"Ο Διεσοϋφεσίξ είναι κι αυτός ένας βάρδος, -που λέει ο λόγος, σιγά την ταλεντάρα!- από τη Λουτέτσια, την πόλη μου, και φέτος δήλωσε και αυτός συμμετοχή, έτσι για να μου τη σπάσει! Αλλά είναι πολύ γελασμένος αν νομίζει ότι αυτό το φεστιβάλ χωράει δύο Λουτετσιανούς Βάρδους! Και θα δει ότι οι γυναίκες μπορούν εξίσου με τους άντρες!!" Εξηγούσε ενώ ανέβεναν τα σκαλιά του Ωδείου

"Ααα... Καλά, τέλος πάντων!" Σήκωσε τους ώμους. "Πάμε στο πάρτυ, καιρός ήταν!" Είπε με νάζι και πήρε τον Καλλίφωνο αγκαζέ.

Η Μαεστρία κοίταξε το ταβάνι λίγο περίεργα και πήγε να πάρει ένα ποτό από τον μπουφέ.

Ήταν μία ωραιότατη, ευχάριστη ατμόσφαιρα, πολύ εύθυμη και φιλική. Ο κόσμος έκανε βόλτες στο κτίριο, κάποιοι κάθονται στις κερκίδες για να συζητήσουν, άλλοι μιλούσαν με τους καλλιτέχνες, υπήρχε και ο μπουφές, αλλά επίσης ήταν ένας ωραίος χώρος για ζευγαράκια που ήταν λάτρεις της μουσικής -ή και που ήταν οι ίδιοι μουσικοί.

"Χαίρομαι πολύ που αποφάσισες να έρθεις στο Φεστιβάλ φέτος! Γιατί δεν ερχόσουν από πιο παλιά, αλήθεια; Πότε δε σε συνάντησα εδώ..." Τον ρώτησε ο Καλλίφωνος με ένα στοργικό χαμόγελο ενώ του κρατούσε το χέρι.

Όμως αυτή η ερώτηση του έκοψε λίγο τη φορά. "Αχ, απλά επειδή εδώ είναι η Ρώμη, ξέρεις... Επικίνδυνο κάποιος σαν εμένα να κυκλοφορεί σε αυτή την πόλη..." Απάντησε με ό,τι του ήρθε στο κεφάλι εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Προφανώς, χωρίς να το έχει σκεφτεί πολύ για να το πει...

"Μα... Εσείς έχετε το μαγικό φίλτρο, δεν έχετε να φοβάστε κάτι..."

"Ε, λεπτομέρειες, ας μη μιλάμε γι αυτό τώρα, έχουμε να τα πούμε τόσο καιρό από κοντά, δεν υπάρχει λόγος και νόημα να ενοχλείς το όμορφο κεφαλάκι σου με αυτά τα πράγματα!"

"Χμ, δίκιο έχεις, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνω το άγχος στον τόνο σου..."

"Άγχος, πιο άγχος;! Έχω εγώ άγχος;!"

Λίγο πιο πέρα, ακούστηκαν κάτι τουρίστες να παραπονιούνται. "Μα ένα ολόκληρο σηστέρσιο το σάντουιτς του μπουφέ;! Αισχροκέρδεια!"

"Συμφωνώ απόλυτα, τις πίτσες μας τις πουλάμε ένα σακί αλεύρι, σχεδόν αέρας!"

"Σύντροφοι, για δείτε εκεί... Αυτοί οι δύο εμένα κάτι μου θυμίζουν... Τι, άραγε... Ω, μάλιστα! Είναι ο Βάρδος του Χωριού-φρουρίου και ο φωνακλάς Βάρδος των Γαλατών!"

"Καλλίφωνε, αυτός εκεί ο Ρωμαίος... Δεν σου είναι γνωστή φυσιογνωμία;" Είπε σκεπτικά ο Κακοφωνίξ και έπιασε το πιγούνι του.

Εκείνος μισόκλεισε τα μάτια. "Ίσως... Μα, ναι! Είναι ο... Ο... Πώς τον λέγανε... Μάρκους Σοσιαλδημοκράτιους!"

"Σοσιαλίστικους, Βάρδε, Σοσιαλίστικους! Αλλά πάντως χαίρομαι που σας ξαναβλέπω, παιδιά!" Είπε ο Μάρκους με χαρά και τους έσφιξε τα χέρια.

"Παρομοίως, φίλε μου! Βλέπω, έχεις βρει και νέες παρέες πλέον!"

"Δεν είναι απλή παρέα, σύντροφε! Είναι οικογένεια! Από 'δω η μνηστή μου, Επαναστασία, και ο κουνιάδος μου, Τζουζέππιους!"

"Ωω, άντε και με το καλό! Αλήθεια, τι δουλειά έχετε εσείς εδώ; Είστε βάρδοι;"

"Όχι, αλλά εμείς στο Λαωχώρι δεν αφήνουμε τους συντρόφους χωρίς υποστήριξη! Γι αυτό ήρθαμε να κάνουμε κερκίδα στον σύντροφό μας, τον Ριζοσπάστικους Πεντάγραμμους!"

"Ενδιαφέρον, δεν είχα ξανά ακούσει για υποστήριξη από κοντά στο Φεστιβάλ όταν οι υποψηθ είναι από μακρινά μέρη! Συνήθως στο αμφιθέατρο κάθονται Ρωμαίοι που θέλουν να ψυχαγωγηθούν με τη μουσική." Ανέφερε ο Καλλίφωνος.

"Γι αυτό εμείς θα κάνουμε τη διαφορά φέτος, σύντροφοι!" Είπε με ενθουσιασμό ο Σοσιαλίστικους, νιώθοντας ήδη περισσότερο από το Λαοχώρι, παρά Ρωμαίος.

"Ωραία, θα χαρούμε να μας ακούσετε κι εσείς τότε!"

"Θα τα ξαναπούμε, βάρδοι!"

Εν τω μεταξύ, η Μαεστρία είχε μια ατυχή συνάντηση...

"Για κάνε μας τη χάρη, κύριος! Έχεις πολυ θράσος να λες τη μουσική μου απαίσια!"

"Είναι ένα έκτρωμα! Ποιος παίζει μουσική μόνο με κρούστα, ω μάιν Γκοττ!"

"Άσε, ρε φλώρε, που μας κανείς και τον κάμποσο!"

"Έχεις ακούσει ποτέ σου βιολί;! Σου το συνηστώ, κυρά μου, γιατί ηρεμεί τα πνεύματα!"

"Ποια είπες κυρά σου, ρε κακομοίρη;!"

"Ωχ, για κοίτα εκεί, φαίνεται πως η Μαεστρία έχει μπελάδες..." Του έδειξε ο Κακοφωνίξ και τον παρότρυνε να πάνε και να ηρεμήσουν την κατάσταση.

"Τι τρέχει εδώ;! Δεν είναι μέρος για να τσακώνεστε! Να μαντέψω, ο κύριος Διεσοϋφεσίξ;!" Ο Κακοφωνίξ έβαλε τα χέρια στη μέση και στάθηκε στο ύψος του.

"Κανείς πολυ μεγάλο λάθος, αγαπητέ μου! Βόλφγκανγκ Νότε, συνθέτης από το όμορφο Βερολίνιουμ! Δεν ξέρω για ποιον άσχετο κύριο μιλάτε!" Ο Γερμανός μιμήθηκε τις κινήσεις του.

"Όπως τα λέει ο Γερμαναράς, άσχετος είναι! Πιο άσχετος δεν πάει! Ακόμα και η ίδια η ασχετίλα κάνει πως δεν τον ξέρει από ντροπή!" Η Μαεστρία φαινόταν λίγο υστερική...

"Εμ, δεν νομίζετε ότι είναι ώρα να πηγαίνουμε και να αφήσουμε αυτή την ατυχή στιγμή στο παρελθόν;;" Είπε διστακτικά ο Καλλίφωνος.

"Ω, μα φυσικά, εξάλλου έχουμε ακόμα πολλά να δούμε σε αυτό το μέρος!" Ο Κακοφωνίξ είπε κάπως απότομα και έπιασε βιαστικά τον Καλλίφωνο από το μπράτσο. "Πάμε, Μαεστρία!"

"Δεν μου λες τι θα κάνω, άντρα!"

Οι τρεις τους έκαναν μερικές άσκοπες βόλτες στον χώρο, θαυμάζοντας τα διάφορα ψηφιδωτά στους τοίχους που απεικόνιζαν διάφορες μουσικές παραστάσεις και μουσικά όργανα. Σε ένα από αυτά τα ψηφιδωτά φαινόταν ο πρωταθλητής της Ρώμης, Ρωμάνιους Μελώδιους, ο οποίος έχει τον τίτλο του Βάρδος υφήλιος πέντε χρονιές.

"Ο Μελώδιους... Σιγά τα μούτρα... Μεγάλη ψωνάρα αν δεν τον έχετε ακουστά." Είπε η Μαεστρία με μια ξινή έκφραση.

"Μα πώς γίνεται κάποιος να μην ξέρει τον Ρωμάνιους Μελώδιους;!"

"Εμ, εγώ δεν τον ξέρω..."

"Α, καλά, Κακοφωνίξ! Στον κόσμο σου εσύ! Είσαι Βάρδος και δεν ξέρεις τον πιο influential που λέει ο λόγος Βάρδο που υπάρχει;!"

Τα λόγια της τον έκαναν να ντραπεί. Τόσο καιρό ήταν πολύ μακριά από τη γενική κοινότητα των Βάρδων, λόγο της αποστασιοποίησης που έχει το χωριό.

"Αχ, έλα, μη του λες έτσι, ο καθένας είναι μοναδικός!"

"Έτσι είναι οι χωριάτες όταν πηγαίνουν πρώτη φορά στον πολιτισμό!"

"Μαεστρία, το χοντραίνεις..."

"Σιγά την προσβολή, νεαρέ!"

"Πάντως, είσαι σκληρή..." Ο Καλλίφωνος έσμιξε τα φρύδια.

"Έτσι πρέπει να είμαι σε έναν κόσμο γεμάτο πατριαρχία!"

Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της κουβέντας τους, ο Κακοφωνίξ δεν έλεγε τίποτα... Δεν είναι τόσο ότι είχε προσβληθεί, αλλά τον είχε πιάσει αυτό το άγχος...

Τότε ένιωσε να του σφίγγουν το χέρι λίγο. Γύρισε και είδε τον Καλλίφωνο να του χαμογελάει. "Μη της δίνεις σημασία..."

Του χαμογέλασε κι εκείνος και κοίταξε κάτω με ένα πολύ αχνό γέλιο. "Καλά είμαι, δεν... Δεν πειράζει..."

"Σίγουρα;..."

"Ναι σου λέω... Εντάξει είμαι..."

Για τώρα, το αγνόησε, γιατί δεν ήθελε να τον φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση, αλλά σίγουρα θα τον ξαναρωτούσε όταν θα ήταν μόνοι.

Η βόλτα τους στη μεγάλη αίθουσα ήταν ήρεμη και έκανε τον Κακοφωνίξ να ξεχάσει το άγχος για λίγο. Μάλιστα, διάφορες, περίεργες εκπλήξεις δεν άφηναν το μυαλό του να αγχωθεί...

"Μα τι γίνεται σήμερα, όλους τους γνωστούς μου θα δω σε αυτό το Ωδείο;! Εσύ δεν είσαι ο Άγγλος ξάδερφος του Αστερίξ;!"

"Βρετανός, φίλε μου!" Τον διόρθωσε. "Αλλά, ναι, εγώ είμαι, ο Ομορφοθώραξ! Ας σφίξουμε τα χέρια!"

Οι δυο τους έκαναν μια καλή χειραψία.

"Εσύ δεν είσαι ο Βάρδος στο χωριό του ξαδέρφου μου;"

"Ναι, ο Κακοφωνίξ, και από 'δω ο Καλλίφωνος και η Μαεστρία!"

"Γεια σας!"

"Άσε τους πληθυντικούς, αγόρι μου, νέος είμαι ακόμα!" Είπε και του πρόσφερε το χέρι.

"Τι σε φέρνει εσένα εδώ; Δεν είσαι Βάρδος!"

"Όχι, αλλά είμαι λάτρης της μουσικής, παιδί μου! Καλά, όχι μόνο αυτό ακριβώς, ήθελα πολύ να δω τον Βάρδο μας, τον Γρανάζαξ Έλτον!.... Πολύ λαμπρός νέος, ναι..." Είπε και κοίταξε αφηρημένα το ταβάνι, χωρίς να δίνει πολλή σημασία στο ελαφρώς κόκκινο πρόσωπό του.

Ο Κακοφωνίξ σταύρωσε τα χέρια και τον κοίταξε με αυτό το σίγουρο και λίγο πονηρό χαμόγελο. "Χμ, δεν είναι ανάγκη να μας εξηγήσεις περαιτέρω!"

Ο Ομορφοθώραξ έξυσε το μάγουλό του με περιέργεια, αλλά τελικά απλά σήκωσε τους ώμους, και σκέφτηκε πόσο ωραία το έπαιξε άνετος...

Τότε ακούστηκε μια καμπάνα που διέκοψε την κουβέντα τους.

"Ω, μα το τσάι, μου φαίνεται ότι αρχίζει και επισήμως το Φεστιβάλ!"

"Ναι, ώρα να μαζευτούμε στο αμφιθέατρο! Ο παρουσιαστής Κάιους Τηλεόπτικους θα εκφωνήσει τον καθιερωμένο λόγο του!"

"Θα κάτσεις μαζί μας, κοκκινομάλλη;" Ρώτησε η Μαεστρία, λίγο περιπαιχτικά, αλλά χωρίς προσβλητική διάθεση.

"Χμ, νομίζω είναι καλή ιδέα, εξάλλου, δεν έχω να πάω κάπου αλλού!"

Οι τέσσερίς τους πλέον, βρήκαν ένα καλό μέρος με ορατότητα και έκατσαν.

"Αγαπητοί κύριοι και κυρίες, βάρδοι και βάρδισσες!" Άρχισε ο Κάιους Τηλεόπτικους.

"Βάρδοι λέγονται και οι γυναίκες, και από ότι φαίνεται είναι μόνο μια εδώ μέσα!" Είπε χαμηλόφωνα η Μαεστρία ενοχλημένη, και κάποιος της έκανε νόημα να σωπάσει.

"Για άλλη μια φορά, όπως κάθε χρόνο τέτοια εποχή, το μεγάλο Φεστιβάλ μας συμβαίνει εδώ, στο ξακουστό Ωδείο της Ρώμης!" Όλοι ξέσπασαν σε χειροκροτήματα.

"Ένας μουσικός μήνας, με δυναμισμό και έντονο ανταγωνισμό! Οι διαγωνιζόμενοι μας είναι κάθε χρόνο μοναδικοί, ταλαντούχοι, κάθε χρόνο με κάτι νέο! Δύσκολο να βγάλει κανείς νικητή από αυτούς! Με τον ένα καλύτερο από τον άλλο λοιπόν, έχουμε φοβερές μάχες που κρίνονται στη λεπτομέρεια! Απλά μείνετε κοντά μας, φίλοι θεατές, και σας υποσχόμαστε υψηλή ψυχαγωγία και σασπένς!"

"Πφ, πάντα τα ίδια λέει!"

"Μαεστρία, σουτ!"

"Τι; Αφού κάθε χρόνο τα ίδια λέει! Αναρωτιέμαι αν απλά έχει μάθει τον λόγο του απ' έξω για κάθε φορά!"

"Φέτος, έχουμε είκοσι φοβερούς καλλιτέχνες από όλη την οικουμένη, κάποιοι είναι παλιοί και ήδη τους ξέρετε, αλλά άλλοι είναι πρωτοεμφανιζόμενοι! Από αύριο θα γνωρίσετε κι εκείνους, στην πρώτη φάση της μονομαχίας!" Τότε το κοινό πάλι χειροκρότησε.

Βέβαια, αυτή η φράση έφερε πάλι το άγχος του Κακοφωνίξ. Αλλά προσπάθησε να μη φανεί.

"Και τώρα, κυρίες και κύριοι! Η στιγμή που όλοι περιμένατε! Η συναυλία της τελετής έναρξης, από την εθνική ορχήστρα της Ρώμης! Απολαύστε τους!"

Αφού τα χειροκροτήματα σταμάτησαν, η μουσική άρχισε να παίζει, και ο Κακοφωνίξ ήδη ένιωθε συνωστισμό και ζεστή. Ένα λίγο μεγαλύτερο χέρι πήρε το δικό του, και φάνηκε ότι κάποιος τον κατάλαβε...

Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να σκοτεινιάζει όταν τελείωσε η τελετή έναρξης. Όλοι θα επέστρεφαν στα σπίτια η στα δωμάτιά τους, εκτός και αν ήταν αρκετά ξεκούραστοι για ένα ποτάκι σε βραδινό καπηλειό.

"Είμαι πτώμα, παιδιά! Θα πάω να την πέσω... Καληνύχτα!"

"Καληνύχτα, Μαεστρία!" Είπαν ομόφωνα.

Και έμειναν οι δύο τους.

"Πάμε κι εμείς στο δωματιάκι μας;" Ρώτησε ήρεμα ο Καλλίφωνος και ακούμπησε απαλά τον ώμο του, που φαινόταν σχετικά σφιγμένος.

"Πάμε..."

Καθώς προχωρούσαν προς το πανδοχείο που είχαν κλείσει δωμάτιο επικρατούσε ησυχία, και μόνο ο ήρεμος άνεμος, το νερό της διπλανής λίμνης και μερικά συντριβάνια από την πλατεία μπορουσαν να ακουστούν. Ο Καλλίφωνος δεν δίστασε να έχει το χέρι του περασμένο στον ώμο του, ακόμα κι αν αυτό τραβούσε τα βλέμματα λίγο. Απλά δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει για να τον ρωτήσει τι είχε και ήταν τόσο πεσμένος στο Ωδείο. Βέβαια, μέχρι να φτάσουν του έριχνε μόνο ανήσυχες ματιές.

Όταν έφτασαν στο πανδοχείο, μπήκαν στο άνετο δωμάτιο, κάπου στον τρίτο όροφο, και τακτοποίησαν τα πράγματά τους.

Ο Κακοφωνίξ κάθισε στο κρεβάτι και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο, με έναν αναστεναγμό.

"Ωραία βραδιά... Αλήθεια, τι έπαθες εσύ σήμερα; Στην αρχή ήσουν όλο κέφι..." Τον ρώτησε και κάθισε δίπλα του.

"Τίποτα σημαντικό... Απλώς... Η Μαεστρία έχει δίκιο... Πότε δεν είχα ανοιχτεί περισσότερο στην κοινότητα των Βάρδων... Ήμουν πάντα απομονωμένος στο χωριό μας, και που και που είχα ενα εξοχικό στο δάσος για να ηρεμώ από τον συνωστισμό... Και αυτοί οι βάρβαροι μου έχουν δημιουργήσει ανασφάλειες, λιγουλάκι... Πότε κανείς δεν μου έχει πει ότι του αρέσει η μουσική μου... Μόνο μια πριγκίπισσα, αλλά τι να τον κάνω τον μόνο ένα θαυμαστή, είναι η μειοψηφία..."

"Δηλαδή, δεν πιστεύεις στον εαυτό σου;"

"Δεν είναι ακριβώς αυτό... Απλά η ιδέα του Φεστιβάλ πάντα με άγχωνε... Ειδικά όταν όλοι γύρω μου λένε ότι δεν... Μπορώ..." Η φωνή του ακούστηκε πολύ συνεσταλμένη και λυπημένη.

"Ω, έλα..." Ο Καλλίφωνος του έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο. "Μη λες ανοησίες, σου έχω πει ότι το ταλέντο σου είναι μοναδικό, ίσως όχι το κλασσικό, σαν του Βόλφγκανγκ Νότε, αλλά σίγουρα κάτι δικό σου, και μπορείς να τους κερδίσεις με αυτό!"

"Αλήθεια το πιστεύεις;..."

"Μα φυσικά, βρε ανόητε, αφού το ξέρεις κι εσύ, δεν είναι ανάγκη να παίρνεις πατριωτικά ό,τι άκους από άλλους! Απλά να είσαι ο εαυτός σου, και όλα θα πάνε καλά!"

Τα υποστηρικτικά του λόγια έκαναν τον Κακοφωνίξ να χαμογελάσει και να γύρει στην αγκαλιά του, η οποία τον ζέστανε αρκετά. "Είσαι πολύ γλυκός που πιστεύεις σ' εμένα..."

"Αφού μπορείς και το ξέρεις!" Τον φίλησε πάλι. "Και νομίζω είναι ώρα για ύπνο, γιατί αύριο πρέπει να σηκωθούμε νωρίς!"

"Όντως! Πρέπει να δούμε τους αντιπάλους, και ας μην ειναι η σειρά μας! Έχω τον αριθμό δώδεκα, είμαι στον επόμενο γύρο."

"Ναι, κι εγώ έχω το δέκα, αλλά πρέπει να κάνω πρόβες.... Χώσου στα στρώματα, η ξεκούραση επιβάλλεται!"

"Εντάξει, κύριε, ό,τι πείτε!" Φαίνεται πως ξαναβρήκε την καλή του διάθεση και άρχισε να τον πειράζει.

Ο Καλλίφωνος γέλασε λίγο και ξάπλωσε δίπλα του, αγκαλιάζοντάς τον με το ένα χέρι...


	2. Chapter 2

Η επόμενη μέρα ξημέρωσε, και ο ήλιος μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και τους ξύπνησε.

"Χμμ..."

"Ας καλωσορίσουμε το πρωί με ένα τραγουδάκι!" Ο Κακοφωνίξ σηκώθηκε και πήρε μια μεγάλη εισπνοή. " **ΚΑΛΗΜΕΡΑΑΑ!!** "

Ο Καλλίφωνος, από ενοχλημένος με το ξαφνικό φως του ήλιου στα μάτια του, κόντεψε να πάθει καρδιακή προσβολή με το ξαφνικό... Τραγουδάκι του...

"Αααχ, τώρα νιώθω ήδη καλύτερα, ζεστάθηκε η φωνή μου!"

Όταν κατάλαβε τι τελικά ήταν, και το μυαλό του άρχισε να ξυπνάει, γέλασε ανακουφισμένος και τον αγκάλιασε. "Το χρειαζόμουν... Έτσι, στρατιωτικό ξύπνημα!"

"Δε σου άρεσε το τραγουδάκι μου;..."

"Μα δε λέω αυτό! Απλά εκτός από ξαφνικό, η ένταση ήταν υψηλή! Θα τους σκίσεις όλους σε αυτόν τον τομέα, είναι σίγουρο..."

"Αλήθεια το λες;.."

"Ναι, φυσικά! Τώρα όμως καλύτερα να σηκωθούμε, γιατί ο πρώτος γύρος της πρώτης φάσης αρχίζει σύντομα!"  
-  
"Καλωσορίσατε στην πρώτη φάση του διαγωνισμού! Σήμερα, λοιπόν, αγαπητό κοινό έχουμε τους δέκα πρώτους μας διαγωνιζόμενους! Από αυτούς μόνο οχτώ θα συνεχίσουν στην δεύτερη φάση του διαγωνισμού, που είναι το αγαπημένο σας: ζευγαρωτές μάχες!" Ανακοίνωσε ο Τηλεόπτικους και ο κόσμος χειροκρότησε με ενθουσιασμό.

"Που καθόμαστε;" Ρώτησε ο Καλλίφωνος όταν μπήκαν στο αμφιθέατρο. Δεν είχαν χάσει τίποτα σημαντικό, μόνο τον κλασσικό λόγο του παρουσιαστή, αυτόν που λέει κάθε χρόνο.

"Να, εκεί, βλέπω τον Μάρκους και την παρέα του!" Του έδειξε ο Κακοφωνίξ και πήγαν να κάτσουν δίπλα τους.

"Ω, σύντροφοι, τι μου κάνετε! Καθίστε, σήμερα τραγουδάει και ο δικός μας! Θα ήθελα να μου πείτε τι γνώμη έχετε για το _Γεια σου, όμορφη_ , το τραγούδι που έγραψε!"

"Πολύ τζενέρικ ο τίτλος..." Ο Κακοφωνίξ είπε σκεπτικά.

"Έτσι δείχνει, αλλά είναι για να αποκαλυφθεί με πιο ριζοσπαστικό τρόπο το επαναστατικό μήνυμα!" Τον βεβαίωσε ο Σοσιαλίστικους με ενθουσιασμό.

"Ε... Ενδιαφέρον..."

"Οι τρεις κριτές μας, ο Κάιους Οκτάβιους, ο Ντορεμίους και ο Ιουστινιάνιους Βηβέριους! Έχετε να δηλώσετε κάτι, κύριοι;"

"Ναι, εγώ έχω να πω απλά ας νικήσει ο καλύτερος." Είπε ο Βηβέριους.

"Και τα σχετικά!" Συμπλήρωσε ο Οκτάβιους.

"Υπέροχα! Ας παρουσιάσουμε τους διαγωνιζόμενους! Στο νούμερο ένα, ο εφευρετικός Γρανάζαξ Έλτον!"

"Πάνω τους, αγόρι μου!" Ακούστηκε η φωνή του Ομορφοθώραξ στο πλήθος.

"Στο νούμερο δύο, η πρωτοποριακή Μαεστρία! Στο νούμερο τρία..."  
-  
 _Εντάξει, μαχητή μου, ξέρεις ότι το έχεις! Αυτή τη φορά έχεις μια τρομερή ευκαιρία να εντυπωσιάσεις τον Καίσαρα και να κερδίσεις την εύνοιά του! Ξέρεις ότι επιτέλους ήρθε η ώρα σου να λάμψεις! Πάρε μια βαθιά ανάσα τώρα, και ετοιμάσου να κλέψεις την παράσταση πάλι!_

"Κύριε Μελώδιους, βγαίνετε στην παρουσίαση σε δύο!"

"Εντάξει, εντάξει, έρχομαι. Άσε με να βάλω μόνο λίγη πούδρα ακόμα!"  
-  
"Γεια σου, αγαπητό κοινό! Έτοιμοι να ροκάρουμε;!" Ρώτησε ο πρώτος Βάρδος που βγήκε στη σκηνή. "Φέτος άκουσα έχουμε και κοινό από Βρετανία!" Είπε με το κλασσικό του σαγηνευτικό βλέμμα και έστειλε ένα φιλί στο κοινό. "Δικό σου, πατρίδα!"

Ο Ομορφοθώραξ έκανε διακριτικά πως το αρπάζει, αλλά το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα του δεν ήταν και τόσο διακριτικό.

Ο Κακοφωνίξ σήκωσε ένα φρύδι. "Πολύ έξω καρδιά για Βρετανός!"

"Έλτον, πείτε μας λίγα για τη νέα σας εφεύρεση;" Ο Τηλεόπτικους του έδωσε τον λόγο.

"Λοιπόν, είναι ένα κουτί, το οποίο λειτουργεί με έναν πρωτοποριακό μηχανισμό με γρανάζια και βγάζει μουσική από αυτά εδώ τα χάλκινα ηχεία, όλα αυτά μόνο με το πάτημα αυτών εδώ τον άσπρων και μαύρων κουμπιών!" Τους εξήγησε με αυτό το άνετο και ενθουσιασμένο ύφος, όπως κάθε εφευρέτης άλλωστε.

"Πφφτ! Σιγά να μη δουλεύει αυτό το πράγμα! Η παράδοση είναι το κλειδί για τα πάντα!" Πετάχτηκε ο Βόλφγκανγκ από το κοινό. Κανείς δεν τον άκουσε.

"Πολύ ενδιαφέρον! Σας αφήνουμε να μας παίξετε τότε."

"Πάμε λοιπόν!" Είπε με ενθουσιασμό και άρχισε να παίζει μία ανεβαστική μελωδία, που μοιάζει λίγο με τη σημερινή τζάζ.

Αυτό το μουσικό όργανο είχε έναν πρωτόγνωρο και διασκεδαστικό ήχο που κανείς δεν είχε ακούσει μέχρι τώρα. Όλοι οι θεατές τον θαύμασαν, όπως κάθε χρόνο που έρχεται με κάτι νέο, αλλά αυτή τη φορά ήταν πολύ σπουδαίο το μηχανικό του μουσικό κουτί.

"Μάιν Γκοττ, δεν το πιστεύω, δουλεύει πραγματικά! Και μάλιστα βγάζει έναν πολύ ντελικάτο ήχο! Μα πρέπει να το παίξω κι εγώ αυτό το πράγμα! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ταιριάζει με τις συνθέσεις μου! Νομίζω ότι έχω ένα κατάλληλο όνομα γι αυτό! Θα το έλεγα Κλαβήρ*!" Μονολόγησε πάλι ο Βόλφγκανγκ.

"Μα δεν είναι υπέροχος;!" Αναστέναξε ο Ομορφοθώραξ και ένωσε τα χέρια του κοντά στο στήθος.

"Καλά, ε, πολύ ιδιαίτερο αυτό το μουσικό όργανο! Αυτός ο τύπος έχει μυαλό!" Παρατήρησε ο Καλλίφωνος.

"Ναι, κάτι μου λέει ότι αυτό θα γινει διάσημο κάποια μέρα!" Συμπλήρωσε ο Κακοφωνίξ, ιντριγκαρισμένος

"Αρκεί να μην γίνει προϊόν εκμετάλλευσης από την παγκόσμια καπιταλιστική αγορά!" Είπε και ο Μάρκους και τον κοίταξαν περίεργα, εκτός από τους συντρόφους του που συμφώνησαν.

Όταν έπαιξε και την τελευταία του νότα, όλοι χειροκρότησαν θερμά και κάποιοι σφύριζαν. "Σας ευχαριστώ όλους πάρα πολύ, κάθε χρόνο το ίδιο υπέροχοι, κοινό μου! Κάτι μου λέει ότι θα τα πούμε και μεθαύριο!" Είπε με σιγουριά και έκλεισε το μάτι.

"Μα το τσάι! Παντρέψου με!... Εμ, δηλαδή... Απλά παρασύρθηκα λίγο από τη μουσική, με με παρεξηγείτε, καλέ μου κύριε!" (Και κάπως έτσι δημιουργήθηκε το φανγκέρλινγκ.)

"Μοναδικός, όπως πάντα! Τώρα, ας ακούσουμε τις γνώμες των κριτών μας!"

"Ανεπανάληπτος! Μοναδικός! Ένα μουσικό θαύμα! Ένα τεράστιο δεκάρι από μένα, γιε μου! Κάτι τέτοιους σαν εσένα θέλουμε σε αυτό το φεστιβάλ! Ίσως και να είσαι εσύ ο νικητής φέτος!" Είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο Βηβέριους.

"Και τα σχετικά!" Είπε με τον ίδιο τόνο ο Οκτάβιους, και έγραψε και αυτός ένα δέκα στο χαρτί του.

Όμως ο Ντορεμίους, ο οποίος είναι πάντα πιο σκληρός έβαλε εννιά και μισό, χωρίς να πει τίποτα, καθώς δεν μιλάει και πολύ.

"Σας ευχαριστούμε, κύριοι! Λοιπόν, μετά από αυτές τις βαθμολογίες, είναι σίγουρο πως ο Γρανάζαξ περνάει στη δεύτερη φάση! Όπως είπε ο κύριος Βηβέριους, ίσως και να είναι ο φετινός νικητής! Αλλά έχουμε ακόμα να δούμε αλλούς εννέα διαγωνιζόμενους σήμερα, και όλα μπορούν να κριθούν! Επόμενη στη σειρά είναι η μοναδική κυρία του διαγωνισμού! Υποδεχθείτε τη Μαεστρία!"

"Λοιπόν, μια γυναίκα καμία φορά πρέπει να καθαρίζει για όλες! Ανοίγω δρόμο για την ισότητα, κύριοι!" Είπε με πυγμή και σήκωσε μία μπαγκέτα στον αέρα. "Και ένα, και δύο, και ένα δύο τρία!"

Μέτρησε τον ρυθμό της, και άρχισε να παίζει κάτι που έμοιαζε αρκετά με ντραμς σε ροκ τραγούδι σήμερα. "Λουτέτσια! Είσαι μια οπτασία! Γέα, μπέιμπι!"

"Γουόου, νομίζω ροκάρει πιο πολύ από τον Βρετανό!"

"Ναι, τα σπάει!"  
-  
"Ε, Χαζούλιακους, είσαι σίγουρος ότι το αφεντικό μας είπε έναν Γαλάτη Βάρδο;"

"Ναι, ρε Ηλίθιους, τον άκουσα καθαρά! Είπε Γαλάτη Βάρδο, τον άντρα από τους δύο!"

"Καλά, αλλά αυτός εδώ δεν ταιριάζει καθόλου στην περιγραφή! Δεν είναι ξανθός και λεπτός σαν ξυλαράκι, αλλά είναι σχεδόν όσο μπρατσαράς όσο εμείς, και είναι μελαχρινός!"

"Ναι, αλλά είναι Βάρδος, Γαλάτης και άντρας;"

"Ναι... Είναι..."

"Ε, τότε; Μπορεί να έγινε ένα λάθος στην περιγραφή, σιγά! Το σημαντικό είναι οι διαταγές του αφεντικού, και τις ακολουθούμε πάση θυσία!"

"Δεν έχεις άδικο, πάμε να τον πιάσουμε!"

"Ωπ, κύριοι, είστε κι εσείς εδώ για αυτόγραφο;" Ρώτησε τους δύο μεγαλόσωμους λεγεωνάριους αυτός ο μοναχικός Βάρδος που είχε κάτσει μακριά από το πλήθος για να μοιράσει αυτόγραφα στους περαστικούς.

Αλλά αυτοί δεν είπαν τίποτα, απλά προσπάθησαν να τον βάλουν μέσα σε ένα σακί. Φυσικά αυτός άρχισε να φωνάζει και τράβηξε την προσοχή της Μαεστρίας που έβγαινε αγανακτισμένη από το αμφιθέατρο.

"Μα οχτώ, εφτά και έξι;! Άξιζε το τραγούδι μου για τόσο λίγο;! Φαλλοκράτες!... Για στάσου, τι γίνεται εκεί;! Έι, εσείς, τι τρέχει;!" Είπε και έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους.

"Ωχ, μας είδε αυτή τώρα, Χαζούλιακους! Τι κάνουμε;!"

"Σιγά, τι μπορεί να μας κάνει μια γυναίκα;!" Είπε ο Χαζούλιακους και γέλασε.

"Για άκου να σου πω!"

"Τι θες, κυρία μου, δεν βλέπεις ότι έχουμε δουλειά;!"

"Τι σόι δουλειές είναι αυτές, απαγωγές διαγωνιζομένων;! Δεν είναι αυτό δίκαιο παιχνίδι, φίλε! Ακόμα και αν προσπαθείτε να ξεφορτωθείτε αυτόν τον άχρηστο, από ό,τι βλέπω..."

"Αν δεν ήταν χωμένη η μούρη μου μέσα σε αυτό το σακί, θα σου απαντούσα, Μαεστρία!"

"Α, μπα; Τι βλέπω, ζευγαράκι;" Είπε πονηρά ο ένας από τους δύο.

"Φάε τη γλώσσα σου, πανηλίθιε!!"

"Ναι, βγάλτε το σκασμό! Αυτήν ούτε στους εφιάλτες μου, ανόητοι!"

"Παρομοίως, Διεσοϋφεσίξ! Και τώρα, αφήστε κάτω αυτό το γομάρι, γιατί αλλιώς θα βγάλω τη μεγάλη μπαγκέτα!"

"Ουυ! Φοβηθήκαμε τώρα!"

"Ναι, παρά πολύ!"

"Θα το μετανιώσετε αυτό, γελοίοι!" Είπε και από την τσάντα της έβγαλε μια βαριά μπαγκέτα, που ακόμα και η ίδια δυσκολευόταν να κουβαλήσει. "Αααα!" Φώναξε και άρχισε να τους βαράει.

Για λίγο αντιστάθηκαν, αλλά σύντομα τράπηκαν σε φυγή, αφού τα κεφάλια τους δεν άντεχαν άλλα χτυπήματα.

"Αυτό για να μάθετε να κοροϊδεύετε!"

"Και δε μου λες..." Ο Διεσοϋφεσίξ έβγαλε το σακί από πάνω του. "Τι σε κόφτει να με σώσεις;"

"Αν νομίζεις ότι το έκανα για να σώσω έναν αχρείο σαν εσένα είσαι πολύ φαντασμένος! Απλά σιχαίνομαι το βρώμικο παιχνίδι και επιπλέον ήθελα να αποδείξω σε όλους εσάς ότι μια γυναίκα μπορεί να κάνει ό,τι και οι άντρες! Επίσης, θα ήθελα πολύ να είσαι μαζί μας όταν θα τρως της σκόνη μου, για να το δεις και να σκάσεις!"

"Καλά, νομίζεις! Εσύ είσαι η φαντασμένη εδώ μέσα, και θα σου το αποδείξω αύριο κιόλας!"

"Ο Μανώλης με τα λόγια, αγάπη μου, χτίζει ανώγια και κατώγια!"

"Δεν είμαι _αγάπη σου_!"

"Φυσικά και δεν είσαι!"

Στο βάθος ακούστηκε η φωνή του Κάιους Τηλεόπτικους. "Και τώρα, νομίζω πως είναι η στιγμή που όλοι περιμένατε! Ο πέντε φορές πρωταθλητής! Ρωμάνιους Μελώδιους! Απολαύστε!"

"Είναι αυτή η ψείρα... Αν κάποιος είναι πραγματικά φαντασμένος από όλους εμάς, να τος!"

"Σε αυτό συμφωνώ μαζί σου, ποτέ μου δεν συμπάθησα αυτό το τούβλο... Πολύ υπερεκτιμημένος είναι!" Είπε ο Διεσοϋφεσίξ μέσα από τα δόντια.

"Ναι και κάτι που συμφωνούμε! Πάω να δω τι παίζει με αυτόν."

"Εγώ θα μείνω εδώ! Οι θαυμαστές μου θέλουν αυτόγραφα!"

"Ναι, αρκετά σε ανέχτηκα! _À tout à l'heure_!"  
-  
Πίσω στο αμφιθέατρο, ο Μελώδιους ήδη είχε αρχίσει να τραγουδάει κάτι κοιμισμένες μπαλάντες με δραματική μουσική από την προσωπική του μπάντα. Τα ρούχα του ήταν υπερφορτωμένα και περιττώς φανταχτερά. Κάθε χρόνο και πιο υπερβολικός.

Η Μαεστρία εντόπισε τον Κακοφωνίξ και τον Καλλίφωνο και έκατσε δίπλα τους. "Δεν φαντάζομαι να έχασα πολλά." Είπε χωρίς ενδιαφέρον.

"Όχι, δεν θα το έλεγα... Που ήσουν εσύ; Τόσο πολύ θύμωσες με τις βαθμολογίες;"

"Στην αρχή ναι, αλλά μετά..."

"Μετά τι;"

"Εεμ... Τίποτα σημαντικό, απλά περπάτησα λίγο και ηρέμησα! Αυτό είναι όλο, εντάξει;!"

"Ναι, δεν είπαμε τίποτα..."

"Παιδιά, όπως και να έχει ο Μελώδιους είναι δυνατός αντίπαλος, όχι επειδή είναι φοβερός μουσικός, αλλά έχει την εύνοια των κριτών κάθε φορά..." Ο Καλλίφωνος τους διέκοψε.

"Μικρέ, απέφευγε να λες τέτοια ανάμεσα σε όλους αυτούς τους Ρωμαίους... Δε θα σου βγει σε καλό..."

"Έχεις δίκιο, Μαεστρία, αλλά αυτός ο τύπος με τρομάζει λίγο... Λες και έχει κάτι πολύ σκοτεινό μέσα του..."

εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Μελώδιους μόλις τελείωνε την βαρετή μπαλάντα του με χασμωδίες από φωνήεντα, έχοντας ένα πολύ απαθές και απόμακρο βλέμμα, και το κοινό ξέσπασε σε δυνατά χειροκροτήματα.

"Εξαίσιος, πάντα εξαίσιος, θα έβαζα περισσότερο από δέκα αν μπορούσα!"

"Απίστευτος, κλασσική αξία!... Και, τα σχετικά!"

"Φοβερός, μπράβο..."

Για τον Μελώδιους, όλοι οι κριτές είπαν σχόλια και φυσικά είχαν τα δεκαριά τους έτοιμα πριν καν αρχίσει.

"Και τώρα, στο νούμερο έξι, ο Ριζοσπάστικους Πεντάγραμμους από τη Σικελία με το τραγούδι _Γεια σου, όμορφη_!"

"Ωω, σύντροφοι, ακούστε τέχνη!"  
-  
"Τι;! Σας ξέφυγε ο Γαλάτης Βάρδος ενώ τιν είχατε στριμώξει;! Είστε άχρηστοι, μα την Ήρα!"

"Δ- δεν φταίμε εμείς, αφεντικό! Η γκόμενά του! Αυτή ήρθε και άρχισε να μας βαράει με ένα κούτσουρο! Να, δες!" Είπε ο Χαζούλιακους και έβγαλε το κράνος του Ηλίθιους για να δείξει τις μελανιές και τα καρούμπαλα.

"Είστε δειλοί! Σας βάζει κάτω μια γυναίκα, κοτζάμ παλικάρια!... Στάσου, γυναίκα; Είστε σίγουροι; Έχω ακούσει κάτι άλλες φήμες για αυτόν τον Βάρδο..."

"Τότε μάλλον είναι μόνο φήμες, αφεντικό, γιατί αυτόν εγώ τον έκοψα καλά, πολύ γυναίκας πρέπει να είναι!"

"Σιγά να μην εμπιστευτώ εγώ το δικό σου το μάτι, πανίβλακα! Απλά συνεχίστε να κυνηγάτε αυτόν τον Γαλάτη! Μην τον χάσετε από τα μάτια σας, είναι πολύτιμος, ακούτε;!"

"Μάλιστα, αφεντικό!"  
-  
"Ουφ, τι μέρα!" Είπε ο Καλλίφωνος και έπεσε με τη μούρη στο κρεβάτι.

"Μα εμείς απλά καθόμασταν, βρε!" Είπε ο Κακοφωνίξ με ένα χαμόγελο και τον φίλησε.

"Εγώ κουράστηκα και μόνο που τους έβλεπα... Έχω λίγο τρακ... Τι ελπίδες έχει ένας ταπεινός χωριάτης μπροστά στον Έλτον ή τον Μελώδιους;..."

"Ω, έλα... Θα τα καταφέρεις σίγουρα!..." Βέβαια, το άγχος του Κακοφωνίξ κάπως επέστρεψε με αυτή τη φράση. Φάνηκε στο πρόσωπό του.

Ο Καλλίφωνος τότε τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά. "Απλά θα βάλουμε τα δυνατά μας και θα τα καταφέρουμε, πίστη και εξάσκηση, μπορείς να το θυμάσαι;"

"Πίστη και εξάσκηση... Μπορώ, νομίζω..." Είπε ήρεμα με ένα χαμόγελο και σώπασε, και σε λίγα μόλις λεπτά τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος.

"Τσκ, μου αρέσει που έλεγε ότι δεν κουράστηκε..." Είπε στοργικά ο Καλλίφωνος και τον ακούμπησε απαλά στην μεριά του. Ύστερα τον σκέπασε και προσπάθησε να αποβάλει το δικό του άγχος και να κοιμηθεί κι εκείνος.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Κλαβήρ: Klavier, το πιάνο στα Γερμανικά


End file.
